Northern Princess
by Innocence is Beautiful
Summary: Kagome princess of the North hates the ideal of having to marry the western prince Sesshomaru. But what happens when her thoughts change & she falls head over heels for him. A story of drama, romance, and jealousy
1. Chapter 1

From her balcony, Kagome was able to see vast ocean waves rushing to the shore and sometimes was entertained by tiny fishes jumping in and out the deep blue sea.

Tall trees stretched almost completely towards the sky and she daydreamed about climbing to the top of one and feeling a puffy looking white cloud. Too bad she was a princess.

Being the princess she was Kagome knew that climbing a tree even touching one was basically never going to happen.

One reason was there was no time between learning how to read, train, and rule the country, and if there was it would be wise to use that time for sleep.

The second reason was because she lacked freedom. Until she married and become a Lady she was stuck in stupid castles all day training and learning.

That would be for the rest of her incredibly long life since she did not want to marry at all.

_What good was being a princess anyways?_

Is it the riches? If so she didn't want it mostly because she never cared for fine jewelry and money. Freedom was all she wanted.

She wanted out of the stupid castle she's been imprisoned in for so long.

She wanted the freedom to make friends, have fun, find true love, and not have to obey everything your parent's tell you. Especially if said parents tell you to marry someone of their choosing.

Alas poor Kagome was to be wedded off to the handsome prince Sesshoumaru. She has never spoken to him or been properly introduce.

At social events he was always crowded by whores who had nothing to but throw themselves at him and she was always a wallflower.

Well except for when Koga tries to flirt with her and insist that she is indeed 'his' woman though she is not.

Anyways, the next social event was a Fall Banquet and the announcement of having the wedding will be made then.

That was in several weeks which will, hopefully, be enough time for Kagome to prepare herself for confrontation with jealous whores. She would have to deal with them in a calm manner even though Kagome would prefer just to hand Sesshoumaru over and walk away, but that wasn't possible.

_How is she to marry and love someone she only saw but never met?_

--

Some time later that week her Kimonos came in. She was a little excited since every girl loves new clothes. Every Kimono was specially made for her the way she liked them.

Pure silk, light colors, and many, many layers perfected each attire. She was quite satisfied. Who wouldn't be if their entire wardrobe complimented their figures and complexion as well as hers' did.

--

The next couple of days servants fussed over every little detail of the Northern family travel to the West.

After awhile Kagome became a target and she was attacked by maids who would dress her and make her look pretty for the arrival.

Four days before the banquet they had arrived to the Western Kingdom and once again she was attacked by servants who dressed her for dinner.

Kagome felt a little uncomfortable since these servants weren't the same as the ones back home meaning they didn't know what she preferred.

But trying to point this out was tricky but she manage to tell the servants not to go all out with the make up.

So when they were down her face wasn't covered but looked as if it had a natural healthy glow and her hair was pulled back into a midnight ribbon showing off the blue star on her forehead. Her kimono was midnight blue and was made of satin not silk but Kagome still thought it was beautiful.

She was ready to meet her fiancé well not mentally anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess of the North & West

Princess of the North & West

Chapter 2: A little to fast

The heavy oak doors opened and her family walked in first her father Kougaiji (lord of the north), then her mother Natsumi

(lady of the North), and then herself. The western family showed their respect by standing as they entered and went to their

organized seat. Kagome was to sit next to Sesshomaru. She didn't mind actually he was drop dead gorgeous with his long

shiny silver hair, golden hazel eyes, and toned muscles. Once both families were standing in their rightful seats they waited for

the lord of the house to sit first then followed.

Sesshomaru's thoughts

When Kagome entered Sesshomaru knew he never seen her, she was certainly not one of the common whores that throw

themselves at him. But then who was she? As heir to the kingdom of both the North & West it was his job to know all the royal

family but yet he didn't know her. Racking his memory of all the royal princesses he remembered each one of him but when he thought of the name Kagome it didn't ring a bell. She must be Kagome.

Lord Inutaisho was now talking to the Northern Lord while his wife gossip with Natsumi. Sesshomaru then turned to Kagome

who sat quietly looking down at her plate & only looked up when spoken to. Sesshomaru thought she was beautiful with her long black hair with a tint of blue, big blue eyes, & her perfect tan complexion.

"She wasn't like the other princesses," he thought "and he Sesshomaru was going to find out what. Because he always gets what he wants!

Kagome looked at her plate not touching anything she was so nervous that she couldn't eat & if she did it'll come right back up.

All she wanted to do was lay her head on something soft & go to sleep but no. No one wanted her to sleep if it wasn't one thin it was another. Kagome heard her name being called and looked up

"yes mi'lord," she replied.

The western lord was a very handsome man with long silver hair that he kept in a high ponytail that almost touched the ground. He had sharp golden eyes & she knew where Sesshomaru got his looks from.

The lord let out a laugh and said "please just call me Taisho." Kagome only nodded and smiled even though she was looking at

the lord her thoughts were on Sesshomaru. What was he thinking? And why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

The lord continued "it will be such an honor to have you as part of our family," he paused "most of these royal families have no

class or decency," he finished. The Northern lord nodded his head in agreement then said "the worst of all is that southern

lord, Osamu." Kaori, the western lady nodded and said "especially his wife and daughters their attire are so revolting. Showing off every little inch of their bodies. Instead of making children all the damn time he needs to start controlling his people."

Natsumi shook her head "it's a damn shame all those demons do is kill in the Southern region & Osamu don't do a damn thing

about it. One day they are going to overthrow him," she said. While the lords & ladies talked & gossip Kagome finally forced something into her dried throat. She loved hearing the lords & ladies gossip.

She laughed under her breath catching the attention of a certain male demon on side of her. "What's so funny?" asked

Sesshomaru. Kagome looked up and shooed her head " Um…. Nothing really," she replied shakily. Of course she was nervous

talking to her future mate for the first time. Sesshomaru felt her nervousness but ignored it. Kagome an avid reader really had

the urge to read & wanted to ask about the western library so she did. "Do you have a library?" she asked Sesshomaru was

shocked she knew how to read all the other princesses couldn't even read let alone spell their name. "Of course. Would you

like me to escort you there?" he asked smoothly. "Well of course," replied Kagome getting rid of her nervousness. He nodded

as he turned to his father "excuse me father," the table became quiet as they face Sesshomaru he continued "I would like to

escort Kagome around the castle if you would excuse us." The western lord stared at Sesshomaru then nodded his approval & picked up his conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Princess of the North & West

Princess of the North & West

Chapter 3

A little to fast

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand and led the way out of the lavish dining area into the halls. Kagome was awed at the

intricate designs and paintings that decorated the halls. She saw a beautiful painting of Sesshomaru looking at some one

lovingly but she didn't know who since the painting wasn't finished. She tightened her grip on Sesshomaru's hand and

continued walking. "Tell me about yourself," said Sesshomaru as they turned the corridor. Kagome thought for a moment she

didn't know what to say "well..," she began "I'm an only child, my favorite color is purple, I enjoy reading and looking at the

stars and the moon. Since being an only child I have no friends and my parents are very strict. They're always making rules and

I hate being a princess." Sesshomaru thought over what she said and asked "why do you hate being of royalty?" Kagome

twirled her hair between her fingers which she always did when she felt awkward then said "I can't have friends or fun, there's

nothing but learning and training to do, and I want to be free," she sighed and went on "have you ever looked out on your

balcony and saw the world and the trees and just want to climb the tallest one and reach the top. That's all I want freedom."

Sesshomaru nodded as they approached a large maple wood door with swirled designs. He pushed it opened and there was

the library with it rows and rows of books and ancient scrolls everyone. With cushions lining the wall and some were placed

around low table. Kagome gasped their library was way bigger then the Northern library and she couldn't believe it. She began

to scan the shelves looking for the book she was reading before she left her palace finding it she sat down by a window and began reading.

Sesshomaru watched as the wind blew her hair in smooth black waves. He grabbed his usual and sat down next to her but

Kagome barely noticed. She loved reading about history and adventure wishing her life was more wild and full of life. Instead of

living everyday knowing your not leaving the world soon. She, Kagome wanted to live life to the fullest but couldn't. As she

read her thoughts kept wandering about the taiyoukai next to her making it hard to read. What was he reading? Curiosity

taking over she leaned over. Suddenly something pushed against her lip, Sesshomaru was kissing her. "EEEkkkk he's kissing

me!! I barely know him!! Why is he kissing me?" She thought. Kagome wanted to pull away but she was drawn to him. She

leaned closer to him pressing their lips harder together. He licked her bottom lip for entry Kagome hesitated but then opened

her mouth just enough for his tongue to enter. Sesshomaru explored her mouth remembering every inch as he slowly lowered

her to the ground. Kagome moaned as Sesshomaru kissed her neck and searched for the tie on his shirt not wanting anything

between them. Finally finding it she began to untie it when she heard someone clear their throat making her freeze. She pulled

away from Sesshomaru and looked up seeing her servant Setsuko "um…I'm really sorry for interrupting but the "Northern" lady

would like to speak to her daughter," she said air quoting Northern. Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru stood up extending his

hand to help her up. But Kagome did not take it as she stood up by herself. Silently she walked behind Setsuko not looking

back at him embarrass at her own action. Once out of the room Setsuko began to laugh. Kagome didn't mind Setsuko was the

closes thing she had as a friend since she was a child and they talked about everything.. Setsuko began t walk on side of her,

still laughing "I thought you would never love him or at least that's what you said." Naomi blushed and said nothing for awhile

then said "it was nothing." Setsuko laughed again and said "you called what you did nothing. You were practically all over him."

Kagome face turned hot again "just drop it okay?" Setsuko kept laughing but said nothing else.


End file.
